Robin Broken Arm  How It Happened  How It Should h
by AllTheBestFanFictions
Summary: ok this is a really good storie i'm makeing. and i think you will like it. it will get REALLY EXCITING when you get to chapter 2 and so on. it is rated T for blood,and just in case. and tell me what you think at the end of the first chapter. FIRST STORY!


**Robin Broken Arm / How It Happened / should**

This story is about Robin's broken arm. Now I know what you're thinking, isn't there already an episode called (FRACTURED) and Robin brook his arm on a bridge? Well yes he did, but when he was on the bridge his bike blew up, there was an evil laugh and then the TEEN TITANS theme song. But this story takes place before Robin sat on the couch hating himself. So this takes place right before the theme song. Ok here we go.

P.s to readers. If you have not watch the episode FRACTURED from the TEEN TITANS do not read this. Watch it first and then read, because mine is what I think happened / what they should have shown and I am REALLY tweaking it. Just so you know. And if you do not know what the TEEN TITANS are than you have some serous problems. I hope you in joy my story thank you. And now here we go.

**Chapter 1**

**Pain**

( right after jonny raton laughs) Robin was all twisted on the bridge. He tried to call for help but his communicator was smashed to bits, and he could not move. Many people got out their cell phones and called 911, one person called 911 and said "get me the Titans, some one, I believe Robin one of the titans has crashed is bike on the bridge"

"Thank you mama we'll let them know."

The Titans where soon informed, and they rushed out the door. "Stop" Raven said as she blocked the door with a dark shadow. "We need a stretcher and some pain killers, before we go." "No Raven" Starfire said alarmed "Not a stretcher! Robin will be in so much pain we must not hurt him!."

"Starfire! A stretcher is a thing you put an injured person on, and I cases you don't know what pain killers are, they help ease the pain. Now we're wasting time, Robin could have a peace of his bike in him, and he could be dyeing a painful death, if he is still even alive that is, that's why we need some pain killers and a stretcher. Cyborg, BeastBoy, go get the stretcher, I'll get the medication.

They all went there sprit ways to get the necessities for Robin's return.

Starfire just stood there, only imaging the worst of what Robins was in right now. She soon went looking for Raven.

"Raven" Starfire said quietly. "You did not give me a job to do, is there something I may assist in to help you with?"

Raven looked up at her and shook her hard. "No, I will be done momentarily. Starfire nodded sadly and lifted the room and turned on the TV.

"This just in, a TEEN TITAN named Robin has been seriously hurt. Authorities are wanting to go and rescue him, but are given orders not to, commissioner bracken, is there a reason why you are not having your men go up there and saving him?"

"Yes, we think the team should be the ones saving him, one lady called us to identify it was Robin, and we called to tell the TITANS that Robin was hurt , and they said they were on their way don't ask me why the not shown up here yet, but if they don't come soon me and my men will go up there and get him. And besides this is a good opportunity for some bad guy to come and get him."

"Slade" Starfire said aloud.

"So if they don't come soon we will take him."

Starfire flue into Raven ( as Raven was coming to get her to go) "off… what are you doing Starfire?" Raven asked painfully annoyed.

"I was going to tell you, that if we don't go and get Robin soon, commissioner bracken and is men are going to take him. The only rezone he has not done so already is that they think we should be the ones who do it."

"Makes sense" Raven replied 'I'm ready"

"Good" Starfire said. "Then hurry"

Raven and Starfire flu together to get Cyborg and Beast Boy. "Starfire, you, me and Beast Boy will be flying over there. Cyborg will be on Beast Boys back holding pat of the stretcher, can you hold the other side"?

Starfire looked disappointed. "Listen Starfire, no offends but… I got the medication, and I know how much to give him. I know you what to go and help him, but….. It would be a big favor if you did this."

"ohh….. Alright" she said very sad. The group lifted and where flying told the bridge when Starfire notes Raven caring some Blankets.

'What are the blankets for." Starfire ask real cereous.

"Well-uh-um" Raven then looked at BeastBoy and Cyborg, and they looked very uncertain about what to say or (imamate)

"Well-uh- sometimes people go into shock and they get really-cold." She looked over at Starfire kind of concerned.

Starfire looked at her funny. Why do I fell like you are some what lying to me. Starfire said looking at her strait in the eye.

"You should look in a mirror at your faces, they are not what you call honest."

Raven took a deep breath. (and stopped flying) to face Starfire. "Star, if we get there and Robin's is- gone. Than will put this blanket on him and- will bury him I guess or something special.

Starfire's eyes grow wide as a tear ran down her cheek.

They flu a little father and they soon spotted the bridge, Raven Stopped and looked at Starfire.

"Go, I'll help Cyborg and BeastBoy with the stretcher. GO!

Starfire almost dropped part of the stretcher she was so happy to be the first one to great Robin at a time of need such as this. As she flu over she noticed some helicopters' start to go up and were Robin body lay. Starfire flu faster just in time for the people to see that the Teen Titans were coming to help there friend / leader.

**News people**

"just in we have just spotted Starfire. One of the Teen Titans going up to help her leader Robin. (Starfire) As she was about to land to get a closer look at Robin a bright light shown on her, and news cameras from all-around where on her.

"Starfire" a loud man shouted into a speaker phone said.

"Why did it take you so long to get here? and where is the rest of the team? Are they coming? Starfire moved from lifted to right but the bright light was still on here.

"please stop, and get thoughts lights out of my eyes." She notice no one herd her. The man spoke again.

"Starfire do you think Robin will live? And if he does, will he still be leader? And-

"Stop!" Starfire screamed at him at him from the top of the bridge. All was quite excepted for the content cameras flashing, and the little children talking to there parents. Starfire just floating there embarrassed looked at the people.

"please we are doing all we can right now, if you would please tern down those lights and not bother us as was assist Robin, that would be very helpful.

The other Titans stopped to watch Starfire handle the satiation , they soon arrived and were seeing what they had to do.

"Robin"? Starfire spoke questioningly.

"Star-Starfire? Is that you"?

"Yes Robin it is I Starfire, and your friends have come to help you. Robin was about to open his eyes to look at Starfire, but before he could Starfire put her hand over his eyes.

"Your mask has been removed."

"WHAT!, did you bring me another one?"

"No Robin we did not, can you go without your mask for now? Maybe-

"NO! Starfire I need It." Starfire looked around.

"Raven can you spare a blanket?"

"Yea- but-"

"Just give it to me!" Starfire said harshly. Raven gave her the blanket, and as soon as Starfire had it she ripped the blanket and tide it around Robins eyes very tight.

"There we can no longer see your eyes."

"Good, thanks Star.

Starfire was very prod of her self and blushed. Soon 5 helicopters surrounded the Teen Titans.

"What's going on?" Robin asked painfully.

"News helicopters, 5 of them have surrounded us" BeastBoy said looking around.

Another man with a microphone spoke to the crowd below.

"My light on my helicopter is not working. Can you send up a light from the ground?

"Sire thing" another man spoke. A blinding light shown on the Titans. They all hid there face's from the blinding light. (it even blinded Robin, even with the blind fold on.)

It just so happened that Gotham news crew was there getting it all on tape. And Batman/ Bruce wan was watching it all happen.

**In The Bat Cave**

"Sir, would you like- Oh God, sir, that's not Rob-"

"Yes, Alfred it is.

"Not an impersonator?"

"No it's Really him."

"What happened?"

"He was on his bike chasing a criminal on the bridge, people who saw it said he was early on the jump and crashed, he's just lucky that is body didn't blow up or fall off the bridge in the process. He's in pain, and the Titans can't help him if there blind, and everyone watching them to."

WELL? WHAT DO YOU THINK? IS IT GOOD? TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND, IF YOU REVIEW, I WILL MAKE MORE TO THIS. IT WILL GET MUCH BETTER, TRUST ME IT WILL.


End file.
